Tails' And Scourge's Dinner Date
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Sequel to Scourge's Love For A Two-Tailed Kitsune. Tails and Scourge to on a dinner date at an all you can eat buffet restaraunt, and then have a quiet loving dance at home.


Scourge, and his crush Tails, walk inside of a resturant, a special all you can eat buffet.

A waiter escorted them to a table, and then asked, "What can I get you two boy lovers?"

"We would like one big plate of fresh sphagetti with sacue and fresh cheese," Scourge said, "And some fresh cold root beer."

"Alright, boys. Be back soon." The waiter left.

"It was sweet of you to bring me on this dinner date, Scourge." Tails said sweetly.

"Thanks, babe." Scourge said. "Anything for you."

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with their food, a single big plate of sphagetti with sacue and cheese, and set it in front of them.

"Thank you very much, sir." Tails said.

"You're both very welcome." He said.

He put their root beers in front of them too.

"And may we have straws, please?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, I expected that." The waiter said, putting straws in their cups.

"That'll be all, sir." Tails said, and Scourge nodded.

"Okay, enjoy your dinner, you two lovers." The waiter said, and left.

Scourge then said to Tails, while picking up his glass, "Let's have a toast, baby."

"Alright, Scourge." Tails smiled, picking up his glass as well, and holding it up.

"A toast to our wonderful, special, and loving relationship." He then tapped his glass against Tails' which he did in return.

They both then drank some of their sodas, and then began eating into the plate of sphagetti, and they end up with the same noodle in their mouths. And when they both reach the end, their lips met in a kiss, which they both blush at, and pull away.

Tails giggled shyly as they pulled away. "Hehehe...sorry."

"It's okay, baby." Scourge said, kissing him on the cheek. "Your lips are soft no matter what."

"Thanks, Scourge..." Tails chuckled. "I think..."

"Let's finish eating, now babe." Scourge said.

"Okay," Tails said, and they finished eating.

They finish eating, pay for it, then leave for home, Scourge carrying Tails and running.

Later, at Scourge's place that night.

Scourge and Tails were on the couch, watching a love film together, Tails leaning on Scourge's shoulder.

Tails leaned up and whispered, "I love you, Scourge..."

Scourge kissed his forehead and said, "I love you too, Tailsy..."

Tails then said, "We'll always be together, Scourge. Right?"

"Always, baby. Always." Scourge nodded.

Scourge then got up, grabbed a cd, put it in the player, and turned it on. The song playing was "Lullaby" By Nickleback.

He then went to Tails, and asked sweetly, "May I have this dance, babe?"

Tails smiled sweetly back and said, "I'd be delighted." And then got up, put his arms around Scourge, and they danced slowly in each other's arms to the music.

'Well I know the feeling, of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge, and there ain't no healing...' The voice sand on the Cd. 'From cutting yourself with the jagged edge, i'm telling that, it's never that bad, take it from someone who's been where you're at...'

Scourge and Tails danced slowly to the rythm of the song as it continued.

'Laid out on the floor, and you're not sure you can take this anymore...so just give it one more try to a lullaby, turn this up on the raido, if you can hear me now, i'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone, and if you can't tell, i'm scared as hell, because I can't get you on the telephone, so just close your eyes...oh honey, here comes a lullaby...your very own lullaby...' The voice sang as they both danced slowly to it.

They danced together for nearly a whole hour, and later, they were both in bed, making out side by side, under the blankets.

"Oh, Scourgey..." Tails moaned into the french kiss, locking his tongue with Scourge's who moaned back.

Tails pulled Scourge closer, as did he.

After 2 or 4 minutes, they broke their long french kiss, and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Tails, my baby." Scourge said sweetly.

"I love you too, Scourge, my big hero." Tails said back sweetly.

Tails then snuggled into Scourge's chest, and fell asleep after saying, "Goodnight Scourge."

"Goodnight, Tails baby." Scourge said, snuggling and nuzzling Tails as he fell asleep.

They both held each other close as they slept.

THE END!


End file.
